


Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Coffee, Cute Steve Rogers, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Should I write a second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two awkward individuals bond over spilt coffee. Aka Steve is the biggest sweetheart, Reader is a bundle of niceness and they’re both socially awkward together.





	Coffee

You weren’t anyone special. Not really. Being one of the many office lackeys in the avengers tower is just a small upgrade from any other corporation in New York. Like Starbucks instead of Dunkin. 

 

However, the job came with it’s fair share of quirks. Like your now unfortunately intimate knowledge of what coffee each member likes. Tony needs his black while Natasha likes hers with one and a half creamer cups; so on. Your friends were always begging you to spill any dirt or typical office drama you might know, but aside from handing out the liquid energy, your interactions usually ended there. You were far too intimidated to say a peep to all but one member. Oh, that one member. Was it weird to be crushing on a senior citizen? A national treasure? You could hardly care, you were exposed to weird everyday. But that was discrediting Steve, he wasn’t weird, no he was utterly positively assuredly perfect. A man with a smile so bright he could power the world on solar energy for eternity. A man with a laugh so adorable it made your heart squeeze to the point you’d be okay dying in the moment. Maybe then he’d actually notice you…

 

Because this is where your rose-tinted glasses come off. Your little coffee delivery job got a smile, wave, and “hello” from him on the absolutely best of days. Usually he’d just take his paper cup with a curt nod, eyes glued to the morning paper. The damn bastard made politeness infuriating. You’d finish your run and then walk back to your corner desk, a few floors down, burning in your own embarrassment. You were always too awkward to speak up to him, not only was he huge but he was freaking Captain America, and who were you? Your courage always died there. Did he even know your name? It was so easy to fall down the pitfall of self deprecation, wasn’t it. 

 

Today was going to be different. You walked to the tower with your order of coffees like any day. The fall breeze and patented NYC pollution swirling your hair behind you. You tightened your brow as the automated doors opened for you. Letting your heels clack on the floor instead of meekly walking around like you usually did was the first change you made. Greeting the secretary at the front desk, Suzy, was the next. Her pools of cerulean cast you a surprised but not wholly unpleasant look. Holding your chin up higher, you pressed the up button on the pristine silver elevator. You slipped inside, watching the door close behind you. Your brand new manicured nails clasped your employee card, swiping it. A bing sounded and a green check mark appeared on the small LCD screen above the keypad. Leaning back on the wall behind you, you felt the pull of movement down on you as the machine rose.

 

You sighed nervously to yourself as it opened up on the avenger’s main floor, walking out with a little less confidence as before. It was dwindling, fighting for dominance in your mind of coagulating feelings. Clint, Tony and Sam were in the main room, watching something on the TV. The trio smiled at you as you handed them off their drinks. Natasha was close by in the kitchen with Bruce. Wanda and Vision walked in to retrieve their twin sippers. You found Bucky in the gym, managing to ask him where Steve was. He gave you a small look through his chocolate bangs before pointing down another one of the endless hallways. He gave him an appreciative nod, scurrying that way. Clearing your throat, you scanned the area. 

 

“Mr. Rogers? Steve? ...Sir?” 

 

No response. 

 

“Hel-looooo?” You drew out, screeching as you came in sudden contact with the wall of muscle you swore appeared out of thin air. But the klutz in you knew you just hadn’t seem in front of you. You stumbled back, your heart freezing and bolting out of your chest. Steve turned and his eyes widened, reaching out to catch you but he was too late and you came tumbling down on your rear. The paper cup dropped out of your hand and cracked upon off the laminate floor, spilling out in a bigger puddle than you thought possible. 

 

“Shit.” You were up on your hands and knees in an instant. “I’m so sorry..!” 

 

Steve simply blinked, a little stunned at such a quick recovery. 

 

You stood up on your knees, tilting your head back to look up at the golden-blonde in front of you. “There goes your coffee, huh?” 

 

“Oh, yes… But it’s alright..! I’ll live without it, please don’t worry, doll.”

 

Holy shit he called you doll, you were jumping inside. 

 

“Still. I feel bad.” 

 

“No no. Here.” He grabbed your arms and lifted you to your heels like it was nothing. 

 

“Thanks-“

 

“You can call me Steve.”

 

“Right. Steve. Thanks.”

 

He flashed a soft supple smile. “FRIDAY, can you call a janitor?” 

 

“Already on the way.”

 

“Now.” Steve turned his warm, cozy eyes on you, squinting a little at your name tag. Meaning he was unintentionally staring at your bosom but it was fine. “Y/n L/n. I’m sorry to have caused you any troubles.” 

 

“Oh, gosh. I’m the one needing to be apologizing. You go out and save the world like, all the time, and I can’t even deliver coffee right.” You shook your head, chuckling nervously. 

 

“Hmm… Maybe you’re suited for another job here?” Steve raised one brow, a cheeky smile appearing on his visage. 

 

“Excuse me?” Your eyes widened comically so.

 

“I’m saying maybe I can get Tony to promote you. I’ve seen how much effort you put into your work, doll.” 

 

So he has noticed you before. Great. That totally didn’t make you question every life choice you’ve ever made but you had to calm down. Calm down. Calm down!

 

“You have? Wow- I’m honored.” 

 

“Well I- you’re no avenger so you kinda stick out when you’re here… Not that that’s bad!” Steve wince at his words, his eyes creasing. “I mean, you’re cute too. Er- not that I’m trying to hit on you. Or I am? But I’m your superior and I don’t want you to think you have to do anything-“

 

You chuckled, raising your hand over your mouth. He was as nervous as you were, it seemed. His cheeks were softly dusted with a powered pink, his lips puckered in a faint pout. He didn’t look so big and menacing, more like a cuddly bear. Are there blonde bears? 

 

“No, no, no, don’t worry! I don’t think that’ll be a problem. I’m fully consenting and offering to get you another coffee, with you coming along?” You asked hopefully, your fingers fiddling with the end of your blouse. 

 

Steve’s eyes lit up and he grinned like a little kid. “Now that, I would love.” 

 

“Lead the way.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this extended Drabble of a fic, I wouldn’t mind writing more! Maybe we get to see them go on their first date? Or it skips to much later? 
> 
> P.S. Writing awkward dialogue is surprisingly fun


End file.
